


First Time Is Not A Charm

by Pisces314



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward First Times, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sex Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/pseuds/Pisces314
Summary: “Yeah but it was our first time so I wanted it to be good. But like, really good.”“First times aren't usually perfect, Jay.” Tim pauses, seeming to consider his words before he talks again. “Have you ever had sex before?”“What? Yes! Why?” Well there goes the suave and cool vibes he was trying to give off. He wonders if Tim would miss him too much if he just crawled in a hole and stayed there until he died...again. Redied. Double-died. Mcdoubledied with fries.





	First Time Is Not A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TK saying: "...maybe he's an awkward bean. What he lacks in experience he makes up for with determination!" about Jason in bed and ruining my life.

‘Okay play it cool, don’t be weird.’ The mantra has been on repeat in his mind ever since he had followed Tim into his apartment half an hour earlier. 

And up until now, things had gone relatively smoothly. Honestly it was Tim’s doing that there hadn’t been some sort of awkwardness by now. He’s a weird guy, that’s for sure, but he has this confidence about him that makes Jason wonder if he ever feels awkward or embarrassed.

Right now even, as Jason spends way too much time trying to get the condom wrapper open with shaky hands, he lays beneath him, legs spread wide so Jason can fit in between, completely at ease.

“The packaging is kinda finicky sometimes isn’t it?” Tim’s tone is light, but it still makes Jason flush. Everything was going great until this fucking… He shifts the package to another side, hoping it’ll work with him this time. 

“Do you need-”

“Got it!” The package finally splits open. The condom sticking out of the wrapping looks plain compared to the fuschia packaging it was in.

He takes it out, trying not to grimace at the feel, it’s...slippery.  He shakes the condom out without thinking and accidently spatters access lube onto Tim’s stomach. Tim flinches in surprise.

“I think the lube is supposed to stay on the condom, Jaybear.” He says with a raised eyebrow. 

“I know I just-” Jason thinks quickly. “If you shake it out a little bit first, it’s supposed to help keep it from breaking in the middle of...everything.”

“Oh,” Now both of Tim’s eyebrows are raised. He doesn't believe Jason’s lie. “Well you wanna…” He gestures between the condom and Jason with a little smirk. 

“Right,” Jason’s voice cracks. “Let me just get situated here.”

The condom rolls on easily, making Jason almost let a sigh of relief but last second supposes that would look weird to Tim. And weird is the last thing he wants to be right now. He needs to be cool. And sexy.

Which he totally could, if the condom didn't somehow form a stupid bubble along the side of his penis. He runs his hand up his length. Maybe he can just get the air out of the top quickly, Tim won't know anything about his struggle. 

_ Pfffffft _

Jason freezes, eyes widening as his face pales and then turns bright red, the heat from his blush almost painful. Tim is shaking below him, trying to hold back laughter and failing as little gasps fly past his lips. 

“Jaaaaason,” He snickers. “ I knew you were  _ nervous _ but-”

“It was the condom!” Tim laughs even harder now, wrapping his arms around his stomach. 

Jason looks down at both of their now completely wilted erections in dismay. This is it, there's no going back from this.

He slumps down against Tim, burying his face in Tim’s shoulder and let's himself join in on Tim’s laughter.

“I'm sorry,” He says after they've both calmed down. His blush isn't trying to melt his face anymore, so that's a plus, he guesses. But he still feels kinda queasy in his stomach and if his palms could stop sweating that would be great. 

“Why are you sorry?” Tim genuinely sounds confused so Jason lifts himself up on his elbows to stare down at his boyfriend incredulously. 

“Because I ruined the mood.”

“You didn't ruin the mood. The condom making weird noises did. It's not a big deal.” 

“Yeah but it was our first time so I wanted it to be good. But like, really good.” 

“First times aren't usually perfect, Jay.” Tim pauses, seeming to consider his words before he talks again. “Have you ever had sex before?”

“What? Yes! Why?” Well there goes the suave and cool vibes he was trying to give off. He wonders if Tim would miss him too much if he just crawled in a hole and stayed there until he died...again. Redied. Double-died. Mcdoubledied with fries. 

He sighs, rolling off Tim to lay on his back, glaring at the ceiling. 

Tim doesn't seem to like that because he scoffs and rolls over on his side to face Jason.

“Then why were you so stressed out?”

“Because it was with  _ you _ .” 

“Oh,” The word sounds breathy and Jason looks to to find Tim blushing and fiddling with the sheets on the bed. Huh. So he can feel awkward and embarrassed. Sweet. 

They lay next to each other in silence, Jason trying desperately to erase the last half hour from his memory. He doesn't have much luck though. This will probably be one of those memories that'll keep popping up years down the line and making him flush and grimace all over again. 

“So,” Tim says in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. 

“So,” Jason replies in acceptance of permanent self mortification. 

“Soooo,” Tim drawls trying to lighten the mood.

“So.” Jason sighs happy to stay in his bubble of misery. 

“Jason, c’mon.” Tim sighs, rolling on top of him. Jason grunts, manhandling Tim so his elbows aren't digging into his ribs anymore. 

“I suck.” 

“Not yet!” Tim smiles and waggles his eyebrows. It's cheesy but he can tell Tim is trying to make him feel better and the effort makes him smile. 

“There we go.” Tim smiles back at him sweetly. “I love you, even if you're a goof about sex.”

“I love you too. Can we try again later?”

“Sure and maybe,” Tim leans forward so his breath his tickling Jason’s ear. “Maybe next time I can deal with all the prep and you can ride me.” 

Jason feels a warmth start to settle in his stomach and thinks later might come sooner than they were expecting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests and post previews to fics here on my tumblr: [glaciya.](http://glaciya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
